


inevitable

by khaleecia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Frottage, Love Bites, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleecia/pseuds/khaleecia
Summary: Aomine and Kagami play a one-on-one and when Kagami loses, he snaps. Aomine responds in the way that takes least effort, making Kagami snap in a different way.





	inevitable

“You're a pretty shitty basketball player.” 

It wasn't surprising how quickly his entire being was filled with anger. Had that comment come with helpful criticism or from someone he actually respected, Kagami’s reaction would have been dampened. Well, slightly dampened in any case. 

It was dark out and they had just finished a game at the basketball courts in the park. He hadn't intended to see Aomine today but they had crossed paths while out shopping. When the subject of basketball unavoidably came up, naturally neither would back down about whether the only one who could beat Aomine was Aomine or Kagami, so they ended up challenging each other, both confident in their abilities. As it so happened, Aomine came out the victor of this small match and he was gloating far too much. 

Aomine stretched his arms up as he yawned seemingly on purpose. “So lousy.” 

Jaw clenching, Kagami snapped as he pushed Aomine against the fence behind him. Aomine’s eyes flashed in yet another challenge as he allowed himself to be propelled against the chain links. An eyebrow slowly arched in a taunt. “You going to hit me, Bakagami?”

Kagami’s hands were fisted around the cotton of Aomine’s shirt. He hated him. He was just a stupid, incredibly arrogant basketball idiot who he couldn't wait to beat. The problem was that his skills backed his arrogance and so it just ended up pissing Kagami off. He hated that he let Aomine’s lazy attitude evoke such intense feelings in him. 

“You gonna hit me back if I do?” Kagami snarled, wanting this to be a proper fight. He wasn't interested in taking down an easy or begrudging opponent. 

Aomine’s shoulders lifted in a nonchalant shrug. “Too much work.” He looked off somewhere above Kagami’s shoulder as he seemingly pondered something. He blinked a few times, then without warning, he leaned forward to diminish the gap between the two of them and pressed his lips against Kagami’s, promptly letting his tongue in as Kagami’s mouth opened in shock. His brain short-circuited to the point where Kagami was incapacitated, unable to properly respond and move away. He was completely frozen. 

And Aomine was still kissing him. 

His tongue ran just inside of Kagami’s lips and he breathed out into his mouth. Taking Kagami’s lower lip between his own lips, Aomine let his teeth pull it just enough so that he could suck on it. Kagami’s dick twitched in response and he was finally awoken from his stupor. His hands immediately released Aomine’s shirt and he took several steps back and wiped his mouth. 

“What are you doing Ahomine!!” Kagami was pissed that the boy he felt so strongly about just kissed him as if it was nothing. 

A teasing smirk and another casual shrug accompanied his next words. “Less work to do that for you to let go. Though it seemed like you liked it.” 

“No I didn’t!” Kagami retorted almost too quickly, loath to admit anything. Even if his body was starting to agree with Aomine’s statement, his mind wanted to refuse. 

Completely enjoying the obvious lie, Aomine took a few steps forward, closing the space Kagami had just created. “Are you sure?” His hand gently cupped Kagami’s barely-there boner and gave a small squeeze. 

Again, Kagami was rendered powerless by Aomine’s actions, only able to feel what was happening, not reacting. He slowly applied pressure as he softly palmed Kagami's growing bulge. 

“It seems like you like it,” Aomine’s low voice was close to Kagami’s ear. Startled, he realized he had closed his eyes at some point and didn’t see just how close Aomine’s face was to his own. 

_ Fine. _ So Aomine was right and this did feel good, whatever. But if this was happening, he was going to be a more active participant. He shoved Aomine hard, so that his back was against the fence again, and jammed his knee in between Aomine’s legs. He pressed upward so that his thigh was rubbing directly on Aomine’s groin and his fingers wrapped around the cool wires on either side of Aomine. 

A groan escaped from Aomine’s throat and now it was Kagami’s turn to leer at him. He added a little more pressure with his leg and smashed his lips against Aomine’s. Without holding back, their lips melded together, tongues rolling and swirling around each other. A thin line of saliva was running down from Kagami’s mouth, their kiss messy and violent. One of Aomine’s hands was gripping red strands of hair while the other was fisted around the back of Kagami’s shirt, drawing him closer. 

This was ridiculous, he was literally thinking about how much he hated this dumbass just a few minutes ago but now he was making out with him? This was definitely that idiot’s fault. He couldn’t deny that he had been drawn toward Aomine since the day he first met him. But he was never going to admit to it either, at least not aloud. He had been hiding that attraction so deeply that he had convinced himself that he really did hate the other boy, that he was nothing but arrogant, stupid, and lazy. Maybe it was inevitable that such intense feelings would change from hate and anger to something else. 

But apparently, he could add impulsive to that list. He should use it to describe himself too, since he had been the one who was looking for a fight just a little while ago. 

His head jerked back with a painful pull of his hair as Aomine said, “Daydreaming? Since you’re bored…” 

Kagami’s breath hitched as he felt Aomine’s teeth sink into the soft flesh of his neck then immediately, his tongue followed, outlining where his teeth had been. Blood immediately rushed down and he could feel that he had gotten fully hard. Aomine could feel it too since his dick was pressed against Aomine’s thigh. He could sense Aomine’s lips stretching in a smile against the skin of his neck. 

“Hah? Interesting.”

“Shut up.” In response, Kagami’s hand let go of the fence and dove under the waistband of Aomine’s shorts to grab the other boy’s hardness. Inwardly, he panicked for a moment. He had wanted to get back at Aomine but he didn’t truly realize what he was doing. 

He really was impulsive. 

But he was already there and he wasn’t going to, no he  _ couldn’t _ , back down now, not when he had Aomine in the palm of his hand, quite literally. Fingers wrapped around Aomine’s length, he pumped his hand a few times to gauge his reaction. Aomine was silent, his forehead pressed against Kagami’s shoulder. His stillness was an indicator of his waiting to see what Kagami would do. 

He let his thumb press under the tip and Aomine’s hips jerked. Unwilling to be the only one in such a compromising situation, Aomine’s hand snaked into Kagami’s shorts too. Yelping at the cool touch of his fingers, Kagami shifted and became acutely aware of the fact that there were only a few layers of fabric between their arousals. He moaned with this realization and couldn’t stop himself from hooking his fingers around the waistband of Aomine’s shorts to bring them down. 

Aomine’s cock sprang free and now there were even fewer layers of fabric between their dicks. He wrapped his fingers around Aomine’s length again and slid his hand up and down, increasing the amount of pressure he was applying. They were so close that by stroking Aomine, he was also rubbing against Aomine’s hand inside his own shorts. 

The fingers of his other hand tightened around the wires of the fence and he couldn’t believe that this was happening, that not only was his rival touching him so intimately, but that he was also doing the same to him. Aomine’s fingers felt maddeningly hot against him; he had touched himself before but it felt completely different when it was someone else who was touching him. Kagami could hear Aomine’s breaths spilling out next to his ear. 

“Oi, I can’t be the only one out like this,” Aomine muttered as he hastily pulled down Kagami’s shorts. Kagami gasped as the cool night air surrounded him and his heart beat crazily when their erections pressed against each other. It was late and it was dark, but the fear that anyone could walk by the courts and see them added to the excitement his heart was feeling. 

With his increased heartbeat, Kagami started breathing faster as he covered both of their cocks with his hand. Aomine hissed and sunk his teeth into the side of Kagami’s neck again causing his hips to buck forward. Kagami moaned as he thrusted into his own hand and against Aomine’s hardness. Aomine responded in turn, letting his hips push forward, his arms wrapped around Kagami’s neck. 

Kagami smeared the precum that had been leaking from them both with his thumb, bringing the digit between the tips so that he could stimulate the undersides. Sweat prickled on his forehead as a slight shock ran through his body in response to the touch. He could hear a broken attempt at words next to his ear as Aomine thrusted up into his hand. The only word he could understand was  _ fuck. _

It was slow at first, Aomine’s pace allowed Kagami to distinctly feel Aomine’s dick rub against his but it didn’t take long for both of them to be left wanting for more. Kagami felt Aomine’s hand on his, replacing his thrusting in favor of joining Kagami in stroking and guiding him to hasten his speed. Their mixed precum allowed their hands to slide easily, sending a growing sensation of pleasure throughout him. 

The only thought running through Kagami’s mind was that he could not believe how good this felt. It was incredible. It was overwhelming. It was perfect. 

Panting, he pressed his own face against Aomine’s shoulder and pushed his hips even closer to Aomine. His hand was gliding effortlessly while Aomine’s hand felt blazing on top of his own, their fingers pressing hard as their dicks moved through their hands. The pleasure he was feeling was about to spill over so Kagami gathered the fabric of Aomine’s shirt in between his teeth to stifle any cries. 

He could feel teeth on his collarbone and thought he heard “Tai…” before the feeling in his body exploded, making him see only white for a split second as electricity travelled along all his extremities, and with it, he could feel a thick mess starting to drip. Almost immediately after, Aomine groaned as he came, adding to the creamy fluids and pulling Kagami’s hair, eliciting a muffled gasp from Kagami’s throat. Their hands covered in cum, both panted as they tried to come back down from their high. 

Letting the wrinkled fabric out of his mouth, Kagami pulled his hand away, wiping on the bottom of his shirt and putting himself away. The side of his neck felt tender and he realized that he would probably be left with a mark tomorrow, if not later. Aomine also wiped his hand on his shirt as he tucked himself back in. 

Kagami didn’t know what to say. His knees felt weak as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from him. Should he say thanks? No, that felt stupid. Should he come up with some clever remark about how all their games should end like that? That felt stupider and he would be admitting that he wanted Aomine. Maybe he should stick with his first thought.

“Uh, thanks... I guess.” Kagami couldn’t have sounded any more awkward if he tried. He felt none of that awkwardness just a little bit ago as he was jerking them both off. His eyebrows scrunched together.  _ He had been touching Aomine’s dick _ . A blush began to rapidly color his cheeks. He was starting to get mad, not only did he feel incredibly awkward, but his face was betraying him so mercilessly. 

Aomine let out a snort of laughter. “Thanks? I expected a better response than that. Come up with something better for next time.” Walking away, Aomine grabbed his bag that was on the ground nearby and headed to the street, going home. 

Widened eyes was the only reaction Kagami could muster as Aomine’s back moved further away. Why was Aomine so good at stunning the mobility out of Kagami? 

And had he said  _ next time _ ? 

At least he wasn’t the only one who thought it. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://kichouken.tumblr.com/) if you'd like, hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
